The new Dudley boy
by Dogg Hogan
Summary: the Dudley boys came back from TNA, and they bring there little brother with them, watch as he goes from the little Dudley to the best in the business.
1. Chapter 1

For the Zutarians who I admire for not giving up in what they believe in, if you want to be a Zutarian go to Appa appa away's profile and E-mail him/her and he/she will put you on him/her's list, give him/her Doggs regards.

P.s. Zutarians are Avatar freaks who support Zutara, which is which is Zuko and Katara in love and who's gonna stop them!

Go Zutara.

The new Dudley Boy.

It had finally happened, the Dudley Boys were returning from TNA.

Spike looked through the entrance way and began to go through their plan.

"Okay then, D-von you?"

"Try to stay as healthy as possible so I can testify Kennedy through the table." He answered.

"And Bubba."

"Bubba Helms to stop him stopping D-von."

Spike turned to the youngest Dudley, at nineteen Patch Dudley had only just graduated from High School and WWE Development at the same time and was ready to kick some sorry butt.

Patch was a bit smaller than Spike, had hair exactly the same accept it was black not Blonde, Hardy boy side burns, he was wearing baggy camouflage pants, black boots, no shirt, black gloves cut off at the fingers half way and a black bandana.

Spike Grabbed his shoulders and spoke softly.

"Remember what you do?"

Patch smiled.

"Interfere and help you with Big Show." He said with confidence in his voice.

No sooner had he spoken the sound of chairs and tables started playing throughout the arena.

Hurricane Helms, Mr Kennedy and the Big Show were waiting for them in the ring.

The three left and set their way to the ring leaving Patch behind.

All four Dudley's Boys were named after their parents past pets. Patch and Spike were both named after dogs and Bubba was named after a cat. D-von was a half brother so he didn't have a strange name, his full name was David Von Dudley but his wrestling name was D-von.

The three men got into the ring. Spike picked up a mike and spoke to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are back on WWE Smack Down, and we are disappointed that our first match back is against these wanna be's. We should be fighting those who are in our league.

And with that the bell rang.

Bubba Ray Dudley held the Gregory Helms around the waist and brought him down into a Bubba Bomb, While Spike set to work on the Big Show.

Patch saw his cue and ran to the ring.

"Who's this," screamed Michal Cole, "it's a fourth Dudley." He said looking at his uniform with 3D printed every where.

In ten minutes the Big Show was on the ground and gasping for breath.

D-von made a grab for Kennedy in an attempt to pull him into a Testify.

However Kennedy had other plans and pushed D-von out of the ring.

Patch saw this and quickly stepped into action. In about twelve seconds Kennedy was lying on the table facing up right with Patch on the top turn buckle ready to execute the move he called the Dudley Rumble.

With a leap he made the perfect frog splash that won the match.

4 seconds later the sound track chairs and tables was playing as symbolizing that the Dudley Boys had won, but the music was cut off to hear the sound of the Great Khali's music began playing.

Into the ring came the 7 and a half foot 523 pound monster known as the Great Khali from India.

The Great Khali's translator came into the ring and spoke.

"The Great Khali is angered by your ego, and wishes to fight you in a cage match to prove that he is better."

Patch smiled and turned to his brothers.

"Did we go through the whole "we only want to fight guys in our league thing. I just don't Khali got the memo." Said Patch looking pleased with himself.

The Great Khali was angered by this and tried take a swing at Patch. Patch saw it coming and ducked out of the ring and out of harm's way followed by his three brothers leaving an angry Khali behind.

As they entered the locker room Patch was given angry looks from all three of his brothers.

"So I'm guessing you guys feel that I should probably not have made things worse with Khali." Said Patch.

Spike was the first to speak.

"You were supposed to stick to the plan, D-von was supposed put Mr K through that table, and to make matters worse you got yourself in a match with The Great Khali, and it's a cage match." Said Spike with fury. "Don't you at least have half a brain, and that Dudley Rumble has got to stop."

Just then Michael Cole entered the locker room.

"Excuse me, Patch Dudley how do feel that you have a match with the Great Khali on Monday Night Raw."

Patch was about to say that was going to Kick his over sized butt back to India, then he remembered that The Great Khali was the number one contender.

"Micky – can I call you that."

"Um ah actually I prefer...."

"Great, well Micky if The Great Khali is so confident he is gonna beat me, you'd think he'd put his number one contendership on the line. Now get out of my lock room." He said into the mike.

Patch turned to his brothers; they were all staring at him as if he was an idiot.

"You're crazy! Your first day and you're already picking fights you can't win." said Spike, wandering if his brother was going to turn into Randy Orton or something.

"Hey 3D." Said a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see four men behind them.

CM punk, Tommy Dreamer, The Sandman and Kevin Thorn.

"Who let this ECW trash in." Said Bubba.

"Sorry, wrestling locker room not circus." said Patch.

Spike gave him a look that said "shut up", as if he hadn't got himself in enough hot water.

"What do you want, you WWE rejects." Said D-Von, glaring at the extremist.

"This comin' from the guys who got shipped off to TNA." said punk, glaring darkly into the eyes of D-Von, a feat that most superstars would not have the courage to do.

"We wanna' match, a four on four ECW extreme rules match on ECW." Said Dreamer holding out a piece of paper.

"It's a WWE permission slip to come to ECW for one night." Said Kevin. "Our GM signed it, your GM signed it and Vince signed it, all you gotta do is sign away and you come to ECW for one night to compete against the opponents we put in the ring." he finished.

Spike took the paper and read it for a moment.

"If signed come to ECW for one night yada yada yada, compete in extreme rules match yada yada yada." Spike looked up. "What's the catch." he asked curiously.

"If you lose you all get split into different brands." Explained the Sandman. "D-von will go to Raw, Bubba will come to ECW, Spike will remain on Smack down and Patch." Sandman stared into Patches eyes with his icy black eyes. "Patch will go to TNA." He finished.

"What if we don't sign." Said Bubba.

"Then you'll be separated any way." Said Kevin. "You have two choices, fight and win, or don't fight at all and be four one man gangs."

Dreamer looked at his watch.

"And the expiration date on that paper goes out in ten minutes so I would be signing if I were you" he finished.

Spike took a pen from his and locker and signed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Big Momma and Big Poppa Dudley.

The house where the Dudley boys grew up was not much.

It was a simple three bedroom cottage with a lounge room and, small laundry and a kitchen with limited space. The boys and their parents would sit in front of the TV set making ten dollar bets on the wrestling matches.

Patch smiled at the memory of Bubba putting $500 on a match between The Ultimate Warrior and The Junkyard Dog with their father, he was so sure that the Warrior would come out on top in that cage match. But like Big Poppa Dudley always said, "the pin is mightier than the sword" just because the Dog was not well known as the Warrior did not mean he did not have the capacity to beat him.

In the end JYD won and Bubba handed over 500, any normal father would do the right thing and let him keep the money but not Big Poppa, he would hold out his hand for the twenty and spend it on god knows what, because Big Poppa was not a parent he was more like a friend, a friend that your really close to.

Mr and Mrs Dudley were kind and gentle parents and refused to be called Mum and Dad, it made them feel old, so they told their children to call them Big Momma and Big Poppa.

At first D-von was a bit embarrassed because he would have his many girlfriends over and he would have to call his parents Big Momma and Big Poppa; one of them found it really cool and used it all the time and is still a close family friend.

Today the four brothers were celebrating Patch getting into the WWE.

The food was in fancy plates all set up neatly on the table.

He got a kiss and a hug from his mother, a pat on the back that sent him lurching forward from his father.

They all sat down at the dinner table and began eating.

"I'm so proud," Big Momma cried happily, "all my boys are WWE superstars."

"Momma we came back," Spike said reminding her again for the hundredth time, "the only one who's knew to the picture is Patch, and he may have gotten himself kicked out already if we don't win that Extreme rules match."

"Yes, but your brother also got a number one contender ship match against the Great Khali next week on Raw on his first night, I don't think that's ever happened before." Said Big Poppa, beaming at his youngest son.

"we don't even know if Khali took the bait yet dad, he has to put the number one contender ship on the line." Said Patch.

Big Poppa grunted, "That numb skull will do anything to prove a point Patch I have been up against men like him before."

Patch knew this was true, Big Poppa used to go under the name Bulldog Dudley in WCW, back then he was one of the Biggest names in wrestling. He was a huge man who weighed in every night at a very heavy four hundred thirty seven pounds.

His father and Uncle Glen were the best tag team ever. Glen went by the name of Buck Buck Dudley.

They invented all the moves that the Dudley Boys used, Buck Buck bomb became the Bubba bomb, The Dudley Dog was still used by Spike and Patch, Knuckles became Testify and the Buck jump became the Dudley Rumble.

They were the original Dudley Boys, but then Uncle Glen died shortly after WCW's first ever table match, Big Poppa said his last words were, "Bull Dog! Get the tables!"

Dinner ended and the boys left.

Patch fumbled with the keys to his apartment.

He finally found the right key and opened the door.

His apartment consisted of four rooms. A bathroom with no hot water, a kitchen that over looked the lounge room which had an old an old portable TV that picked up three channels including Fox, channel five and the discovery channel. He had a bedroom with a bed that folded into the wall and a desk with a computer on it.

On his walls he had wrestling posters galore.

Patch flicked on the TV to see ECW flick onto the screen, Patch went behind the bench and made himself a sandwich.

Patch looked on the screen a tables match between Finlay and Hardy had just come to an end.

And then something else weird happened, the camera was backstage with Dreamer, Sandman, Thorn and punk staring at the camera. Tazz was holding a microphone up to dreamer.

"Tommy Dreamer, you have a match next week," Tazz told him as if he didn't know, "tell us why did you challenge the Dudley Boys to an extreme rules match."

Dreamer looked cold.

"Well you see Tazz those guys were asking for it the minute they came back to WWE, you see what the cameras did not see was that Sandman and I sent a message to the Dudley Boys loud and clear that WWE did not need them, With sledge hammers! And what did they do? They came Back! Like all WWE rejects do. Spike tried to prove a point buy staying. But he left shortly after when we put him through three tables and gave him a chair to the throat." Dreamer was red in the face now, "we intend to put them back where all rejects go, TNA!"

And for the first time in his career Tazz jumped.

Patch smirked at the TV.

"Oh it's on!" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Patch sat in the raw locker room lacing up his boots.

He had both boots on when he was approached by Khali with his translator cowering behind him like a little boy hiding behind his big brother to get away from the school bully.

Patch stood up to his full height (he was face to face with The Great Khali's belly button).

"What the hell do you want fatty." He growled.

Khali took no notice, instead he hit the translator hard on the back and he stumbled forward.

"The Great Khali has agreed to put his number one contender spot on the line tonight... um" the man fidgeted awkwardly, "but he wants to make a speculation... uh ... he wants a tables match."

Patch smiled, he knew that Khali would be stupid enough to put the number one contender spot on the line but to make it a tables match was just rich.

Patch extended an arm to shake on it.

Khali smiled and took the hand and squeezed, then threw him into a steal locker.

Patch did not know what hit him.

The small man knelt down on one knee beside him.

"The other thing is that you have to do it injured." Said the man softly.

Patch felt himself being picked up by the scruff of the neck and was hurtled into his open locker.

Khali took the door of the locker and began opening and closing it on his head.

Patch found his way out countering with a quick hit to the ribs, he began breathing and got to his feet, but he took too long and gave Khali enough time to get a chair and hit him is the head with it.

He heard three familiar voices shouting at Khali with chairs of their own, the other three Dudley boys began pounding at the great Khali.

But there was another voice, a voice he had not heard since he had been a child, a friend of the Dudley boys from the start, someone who taught Patch everything he knew, someone from TNA.

Patch was sure who it was when he heard him crouch over Khali's body and shout;

"Can ya dig that Sucka."

And then Patch blacked out.


End file.
